choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Pax Elara
Pax, a character in the ''Across the Void'' book, is Main Character's sister. She is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Pax has short blonde hair with blue and purple streaks, tanned orange color skin with blue streaks, and blue eyes. She wears a green jumpsuit with blue vertical streaks and a white paint splashed (pink, purple, and blue) jacket. She is described as having a petite frame, and being very short in appearance. Personality She is shown to be mischievous and it is mentioned that she has been arrested several times. When she is depressed, she finds building things helps cheer her up. When she is upset, she pulls at her hair. She never stays in one place for too long. Chapters [[:Category:Across the Void|'Series']]/[[Across the Void|'Book']]: Across the Void * Chapter 1: Sky Captain * Chapter 2: The Atlas * Chapter 3: Meet The Passengers * Chapter 4: Among the Crew * Chapter 5: Distress Call * Chapter 6: Art of Interrogation * Chapter 7: Mark of the Lektra * Chapter 8: Stowaway * Chapter 9: Cross-Examination * Chapter 10: A Little Party Never Killed Nobody * Chapter 11: Under the Mask * Chapter 12: Last of the Assassins * Chapter 13: The Capital (Mentioned) * Chapter 15: Library of Souls * Chapter 16: Espionage * Chapter 17: Fallout * Chapter 19: Breaking Point * Chapter 20: Rogue Planet * Chapter 21: Homeworld * Chapter 22: Sanctum Relationships Main Character Captain Elara is her older sibling. Although he/she becomes upset with Pax for getting a job aboard the Atlas behind his/her back, as the middle sibling between Pax and Eos, Captain Elara is generally more forgiving with her. Pax finds she can talk more openly with Captain Elara, especially when the former gets into trouble and brings trouble with her. However, when Eos brings up the incident when Pax left Cyber years ago, Pax finally realizes how much she hurt both siblings. If Captain Elara chooses to give the astral charges to the Jura, Pax is thrilled but appears unfazed by the fact that Eos and Zekei must go into hiding. If Captain Elara chooses the Vanguard instead, Pax leaves her siblings behind to rejoin the Jura. If Captain Elara decides to sacrifice him/herself to destroy the Void, Pax appears emotionless in her goodbyes. Eos Elara Eos is her oldest brother. It is stated by Main Character that she and him always bicker with each other. As a result, MC is forced to be a mediator for them when they argue, which makes MC wish to be away from them. Pax becomes upset with Eos when he calls the Vanguard (and Admiral Deimos comes aboard) around the same time she tries to smuggle a Jura agent. Eos tells Pax that he didn't do it to hurt her; he only wanted to protect Lyra. However, Pax believes he cares more about everyone else than he cares about his family, that he acts like he has to fix her and doesn't accept her for who she is. Eos counters that she doesn't take responsibility for anything, and that she abandoned both him and MC when she left Cyber. To him, she didn't just leave Cyber behind, she rejected every part of herself that linked her to them. In Chapter 12, if Pax decides to save Zaniah, her brother will keep it from the Vanguard as a favor for his sister. When a dark figured assassin tries to kill Eos, Pax jumps in, punching her throat with delios knuckles that kill her. Holmes Holmes is one of Pax's love interests. In Chapter 7, Pax and Holmes have the option of adopting/saving Gemma, even though it is against ship's rules for the crew to have pets. In Chapter 9, Holmes offers Pax a shoulder to cry on after her argument with Eos. He admits he never had someone close to him that was invested in what happens to him. In Chapter 17, if Pax stays to comfort him in the Med Bay, Holmes tells her that he loves her. Pax can say she loves him or that he is her best friend. Zaniah Zaniah is one of Pax's love interests. In Chapter 10, when Zaniah is upset by what Deimos said, Pax tries to comfort her. In Chapter 12, Pax discovers Zaniah was in league with the group of assassins that boarded the Atlas; she has the choice to turn Zaniah over to the Vanguard or help protect her secret as she claims she tried to force Lyra to sign the documents to prevent the assassins from killing everyone onboard. If Pax chooses to keep her secret, Eos will agree to hide his knowledge from the Vanguard, as a favor to his sister. Artemis As "The General", Artemis was Pax's former Jura mentor while the Cyber was on Antiope. After discovering her identity and her involvement regarding Eos's past capture and Holmes's current condition, Pax can choose to be angry with her or let it go. Either way, Pax remains loyal to the Jura. Unnamed Parents Pax does not have a good relationship with her parents. She feels that they chose a path for her life, and so she rebelled, running away from Cyber to forge her own path. Pax holds a lot of anger towards them. When she and her siblings return to Cyber to discover the hidden astral charges left by their parents, Pax calls them "cowards" for keeping them in the dark about the Void's return and for making decisions that affected the entire galaxy. Other Looks Pax Full View.png|Full View Paxinherunderwear.png|Lingerie Pax Void Soldier Disguise.jpg|Void Soldier Disguise Trivia * On August 20, 2018, the writers in charge of this book gave away a few spoilers, among them being that we get to play as each of three siblings and that each one comes with its own set of love interests.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/8/20/across-the-void ** She was also confirmed to be part of the Cyber alien race in Chapter 1. * In keeping with the astronomy naming theme of the story, Pax is named after the asteroid 679 Pax. ** Moreover, her last name Elara is one of Jupiter’s moons. * When she ran away from Cyber, she spent time on Antiope. * Where Main Character has an external VSS unit (aka Vee), Pax has an internal VSS system as noted in Chapter 15. * In Chapter 22, if the Vanguard won the war, she will tell Main Character that she'll be leaving because she can't stand to live under the Vanguard rule anymore. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Across the Void' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Alien Category:Cyber Category:LGBT